The Hunger Hetalia Games
by ThatCrazyGirlReading
Summary: The capital has taken over again and this time katniss and peeta aren't there to save the them so in 90 or so years people are still being sent off. What happens when Alfred and his best friend Arthur get sent off to their death but the catch is they don't wanna kill and only 2 people can come out alive as long they are the same district.
1. Cast list

**Cast**

District 1- (Age 21) Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

(Age 19) Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

Relationship- Cousins

District 2- (Age 21) Ivan Braginski (Russia)

(Age 22) Yao Wang (China)

Relationship- Friends (sort of)

District 4- (Age 8) Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

(Age 8) Harmony Alice (oc)

Relationship- Friends

District 5- (Age 18) Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

(Age 15) Kiku Honda (Japan)

Relationship- Step Brothers

District 9- (Age 20) Amelia Jones (Female America)

(Age 14) Anne (oc)

Relationship- Enemies

District 11- (Age 17) Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

(Age 15) Lovino Vargas (South Italy/ Romano)

Relationship- Lovers

District 12- (Age 18) Alfred F. Jones (America)

(Age 18) Arthur Kirkland (England)

Relationship- Friends

District 13- (Age 17) Matthew Williams (Canada)

(Age 17) Maddie Williams (Female Canada)

Relationship- siblings

Stylists- Arthur's Stylist- Francis Bonnefoy (France) (Age 18)

Alfred's Stylist- Feliciano Vargas (Italy) (Age 18)

Host- Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) (Age 22)

President- President Winter (Age 75)

Game maker- Sarah Snow (Age 30) President Snow's great granddaughter

Feliciano's Guard- Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) (Age 20)

Crazy- Heyo! That is the cast list so I was going to put Italy and Germany as tributes but then my friend didn't want them to die and she started to cry so they get to live! I think that having Gilbert as host will be funny and this is a USUK Fanfic. Credit goes to my best friend for giving me the idea for harmony's last name and more credit goes to my other best friend for giving me the idea on how to kill Austria. To clear up a few things Fem America is related to male America she just moved because she couldn't stand him. Also Sealand is related to England he just hate him to and moved with the rest of the family poor Iggy. Also Romano and Italy are still related but Germany went to the capital with Prussia to be safer so Italy followed. Also I may have to show you the rules to this Fanfic.

Rules

1. The age's to be a tribute is between 8-22 they raised it

2. Gay's aren't hated on this time

3. The time period is 2013 because I don't know when the last one took place between if you know tell me!

4. On every chariot you have a song that one of the tributes choose to play (For USUK you guys can choose one)

5. Two tributes can come out but only if they are the same district (They have extra Security now)

6. Magic is not hated on very little people can do it though

7. There is no time limits on the Interviews they go until the crowd gets bored with that person

8. They can call you out in the middle of others interviews to answer some questions with that tribute

and Katniss and everyone from that time are dead of old age

10. Takes place in America people moved there from other countries before the capital took over again

That's all the rules there's many so don't get mad but I need you guys to get the story line and all so I don't get to many questions. Thank you I'll try posting the actual story soon.


	2. The reaping

Crazy- Ugh! I have to rewrite the first chapter because my computer shut down before I saved it so now I got to rewrite the first 400 words I wrote damn it! So mad! Well I've been working on the first part for this chapter since my vacation the rest I'm winging it the whole way ill mark the part I start winging it. Also I changed some stuff so Lovino is now 18 he is twins with Feliciano (yay! I could spell that without trying!) Two tributes can't come out unless the people of the capital really want it. (Welcome capital! You get to choose if they both get out or not! – That's you guys if you don't get it-)

Arthur- she owns the plot. She does not own Hetalia or the hunger games.

Crazy- that's right! If I owned the hunger games it would be rated M like no kids and I guess the hunger games would be worse than it seemed so just imagine how it's going to be when they get there. Also if I owned Hetalia USUK would be cannon along with GerIta, Spamano, and PruCan. Well Hetalia in 3…2…1! Begin!

Chapter 1 Reaping

XxArthurxX

I woke up to the sound of singing.

"For some reason I can't explain I know Saint Peter won't call my name never an honest word but that was when I ruled the world. Hey Artie you're awake! That was a song I heard on the radio yesterday." Alfred said moving towards my bed.

"Alfred how many times do I have to tell you my name is Arthur not Artie!" I say to Alfred my friend that I have lived with since my family left for district 4 three years ago.

'Alfred F. Jones is handsome even if he doesn't believe it. He has short dusty blonde hair with a stray hair that sticks up no matter what that he calls "Nantucket". He has blue eyes the rival the sky and oceans and sparkle whenever he does something he thinks is heroic. He also wears a World War 2 bomber jacket all the damn time! He is 177 cm (5'9.6" ft. for us American's that don't know how to change centimeters to inches and inches to feet) tall and was born July 4th 1995.

Me Arthur Kirkland is not that handsome (lies!) I have short blonde hair that is chopped up messily (it's cute none the less) I have big eyebrows that people usually make fun of. I also have emerald green eyes well that's what Alfred told me to call them. I am 175cm (5'9") tall and was born April 23rd 1995.

"Hello Artie! Hey Iggy! Hello? Did you hear me?" Alfred said while jumping on my bed.

"What no you Git! What was your infernal question about?" I yell at him slapping him over the head for jumping on the bed.

"Artie my question was. Aren't you gonna get ready for the reaping we have to leave in like 4 hours and mom is freaking out!" He yells rubbing his head. (I'm winging it I just threw out about 3 pages of work and changing it from here on out!)

"Yes Alfred I will be getting ready but I can't get ready if you are in my room! Get out!" I yell pushing him out the door.

"Ok Arthur you have about 20 minutes to get ready then we are going to eat and head on out to the square were I will be separated from you two." Alfred's mom called to us.

"Ok Alice" I called back. (A. that's right female Arthur is Alfred's mom!)

We prepared for the reaping Alfred put on a dark blue suit and a green bowtie, while I put on a green suit with a blue bowtie, yes quite weird right? After we finished dressing Alice made us Lunch which consisted of some eggs and toast seeing as we couldn't afford much. Then Alice rushed us off to the square so they could separate us by age groups, Michelle the announcer for the games came onto the stage. (Michelle is Seychelles) The woman was wearing rainbow tights, green knee length boots, a Plaid skirt, and a blue t-shirt with a purple vest; she also had brown hair with a rainbow streak in the front. (A.N. I will draw her up and post on deveniart and send you readers the link on my page.)She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Happy hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor! I am excited this year just like many of you! Today you will be sending away two beings to participate in the games and one of them will come back maybe both because you never know!" Michelle says within reference to what happened nearly 70 years ago between those two tributes from district 12; I think ones name was after a plant and the other after a bread ingredient?

"Ok enough of that nonsense it's time to pick our tributes for this year!" She says reaching into the big ball filled with people's names me and Alfred's name are placed nearly in there 50 times.

"This year's tributes from district 12 for the 124th hunger games are! Grace shallows! Grace Come up dear." as soon as she said this I knew that Alfred was going to volunteer and I was trying to get a look at him so he wouldn't have to.

"I volunteer!" Alfred yelled at this moment tears pricked at my eyes as I saw him rushing down the aisle to get to the stage.

"We have a volunteer! What is your name young man?" Michelle asked as grace went back down silently crying.

"I am Alfred F. Jones! And I knew I had to do this she has a family to take care of that can't deal without her!" Alfred knew that girl she had a family of 6 and they couldn't lose a member this year.

"OK honey and our next tribute! Arthur Kirkland!" She announced and everyone visibly stiffened. I walked slowly to the stage looking at everyone silently hoping no one would volunteer because he needed to watch over his stupid American best friend.

"Hello honey you're Arthur Kirkland? Great shake hands you two!" Alfred and I gave each other a hug and Alfred exclaimed.

"Arthur you can't come with me! Who will take care of mom?"

"Alice can take care of herself Alfred we just need to worry about getting out alive!"

"But artie I'm the hero! I protect you!"

"I don't need protecting and for the last time its Arthur not artie you git!" We yelled at each other on stage and everyone in the crowd chuckled. We were usually a source of entertainment at district 12.

"Ok dear time to get in the main building so people can say goodbye." Michelle said to the two silently chuckling to at our antics. We were attacked with admires and Alfred mother and then let onto the train for our adventure to begin. We met our mentor Legolas (Germania) inside the train and he was a nice man but had a habit of keeping silent. We sat in the living room watching recaps of the reaping's, In district 1 it seemed that two cousins were picked, in district 2 a big man with a pink scarf and a man who looked like a woman got picked they claimed to be friends but many saw that there was more between the two. Also in district 4 I got the shock of my life as my little brother peter got chosen, in district 5 an odd pair got chosen but they seemed to know each other fairly well, in district 9 Alfred yelled out in surprise as he saw his older sister and another woman get chosen the two seemed to not each other a lot. In district 11 Two man got chosen and one started to call the taller one a bastard and then they kissed what a weird relationship? Then came ours we felt more emotion in ours and Alfred complained about me being chosen, finally district 13 showed up and an exact replica of Alfred got chosen with his sister and they appeared to have very similar names 'Matthew and Maddie'. After that Alfred and I got acquainted with our new rooms and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Crazy- Tell me if it was worth it! Next chapter is the opening ceremony and I just noticed I wrote this whole thing in Arthur's point of view! I am so sorry it was meant to be third person I promise if=t will be that way from now one we were just introducing the characters sorry! Please please please review and follow I want to hear your opinions also you have to choose the songs for the opening ceremony it's like a fashion show lol I just want to put a lot of detail in the and probably on a few seconds of each song will be used so I can describe all the reactions and then so on you know all the characters as shown in the cast list but if I must rewrite it so be it!

District 1- (Age 21) Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

(Age 19) Elizaveta Héderváry (Hungary)

Relationship- Cousins

District 2- (Age 21) Ivan Braginski (Russia)

(Age 22) Yao Wang (China)

Relationship- Friends (sort of)

District 4- (Age 8) Peter Kirkland (Sealand)

(Age 8) Harmony Alice (oc)

Relationship- Friends

District 5- (Age 18) Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

(Age 15) Kiku Honda (Japan)

Relationship- Step Brothers

District 9- (Age 20) Amelia Jones (Female America)

(Age 14) Anne (oc)

Relationship- Enemies

District 11- (Age 21) Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

(Age 18) Lovino Vargas (South Italy/ Romano)

Relationship- Lovers

District 12- (Age 18) Alfred F. Jones (America)

(Age 18) Arthur Kirkland (England)

Relationship- Friends

District 13- (Age 17) Matthew Williams (Canada)

(Age 17) Maddie Williams (Female Canada)

Relationship- siblings

Stylists- Arthur's Stylist- Francis Bonnefoy (France) (Age 18)

Alfred's Stylist- Feliciano Vargas (Italy) (Age 18)

Host- Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) (Age 22)

President- President Winter (Age 75)

Game maker- Sarah Snow (Age 30) President Snow's great granddaughter

Feliciano's Guard- Ludwig Beilschmidt (Germany) (Age 20)

Mentor- Legolas (Germania) (Age 45)

Effie- Michelle (Seychelles) (30)

Arthur- Well remember to review loves and don't forget to tell us your song choices!


End file.
